hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
LL1 Modes
Loonyland 1 Every 5 badges you earn in Loonyland, you unlock a different game mode. There are several: Adventure Adventure is the mode you start off with, with the questing and item collecting and whatnot. Boss Bash In Boss Bash mode, you're able to once again fight all the bosses throughout the game, in different combinations. You're given any amount of firepower you want, from almost nothing, to absolute maximum power. Your score is based on how quickly you defeat the boss, how much damage you take in the process, and the amount of powerups you chose to start with. Bowling In Bowling mode, Loony bowls balls around obstacles in order to blow-up exploding pumpkins. There are 5 levels, with your score based on time and balls used. Loonyball Loonyball is quite like American soccer, except Loony is alone against the opposing team. Loony has to kick the ball around and into the goal, without getting killed. If he kills too many opposing players within 10 seconds of each, there is a riot.(which earns you a badge.) There are a few rounds, which get progressively harder. Survival Survival has Loony battling against random monsters, slowly becoming more powerful until he hits maximum. The levels get progressively harder, and you eventually win. Infinite Survival With the Combo Magic badge, Survival mode becomes infinite. In other words, there is no last level; it keeps going, with harder and harder levels, until you die. Remix Remix is, at first, like Adventure mode. Then you begin to notice that it has, in fact, been remixed, with different monsters, different item locations, and even new locations, such as Dumbopolis and the Miniature Lake in Castle Vampy. Modifiers These are still called 'modes' in the game, but instead of being a separate game, they alter how the other modes work. Each becomes available and is activated by a badge. *'Disco Mode' - Flashy, epileptic-seizure-inducing colours! *'Hardcore Mode' - Saves automatically when you exit, but your save is erased if you die. Only takes effect when you start a new game. *'Surprise Mode' - Replace minor monsters with random other ones approximately the same difficulty. *'Terror Mode' - Full powerups, and can earn twice as many hearts. However, the monsters move at double speed, take half damage, and have double-speed bullets. *'Vintage Mode' - Black-and-white, silent, and double speed! Play As These only take effect when you start a new game, and only one can be used at a time. For obvious reasons, you can't be multiple characters at once. The only exception is playing as a toad - that one is also activated when you earn the badge. *'Play as Bonkula' - Very fast and slippery to control, however has a devastating hammer attack. *'Play as Happy Stick Witch' - Casts spells, which are learned by finding special weapons. These rise in power by being used, or collecting the relevant special weapon. Switch spells with the special weapon button. *'Play as Ninja Girl' - Throws knives, knives can be powered up by special weapons. Strafes by holding Fire. *'Play as Summony' - Your powerups improve summoned troops, special weapons let you summon different troops. *'Play as Swampdog' - Gains powers by earning Monster Points, rather than collecting items. *'Play as Toad' - Double damage, and is fairly quick. Unfortunately, very short range. (Turns-on automatically in the game when you earn the required badge, however you can exit without saving.) *'Play as Werewolf Loony' - Transforms into wolf by spending 30 gems. Also has an electric aura. More info in the Badge Description. Category:Loonyland